The invention relates to a device for measuring the flow of a fluid that has a heater and at least two sensing thermopiles integrated on a substrate, in particular a semiconductor substrate. The device is adapted to measure the flow of the fluid from the signal measured by the sensing thermopiles. This type of flow sensor is e.g. described in US 2003/0115952.